A display device, in which a display functional layer such as a liquid crystal layer is arranged between a pair of substrates arranged to oppose each other, to seal a periphery of the display functional layer, has been known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-137234 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique for forming a seal position control pattern and a seal waving control pattern around a substrate to enhance position accuracy of an applied sealing material and reduce waving at an edge of a sealed sealing material, as a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device.